Amongst the Crimson Rolling Hills
by HalenWarrior
Summary: It's a shame... the way all perfect things must come to an end. but as some say: "With one good beginning, comes several terrible endings." and this perhaps is true beyond anyone's years... [OneShot, Shounen ai-ish, YxY implied sorta..]


MK:: This is one of my earlier fics, and to be honest it wasnt that good but i fixed it up a bit and i think its somewhat better.. kinda decided to write more to it while i was listening to some sad pokemon song... weird.... anyway i hope you enjoy the better version.

Disclaimer:: i donnot own Yuugiou or jounouchi

* * *

For so long he told me that your friends would always be there for you, that they would always be there cheering you on in tough situations, that they could give you the faith you needed if you lost your own, and for so long... I believed him. 

Yet here I am, almost midnight, standing with my gift to him in hand. Any other situation I would be happy to see him, though tonight I will be seeing him for the last time. One of the darkest and coldest nights of the season, and I find myself walking along, down the streets of Domino. A soft blanket of fog covering the blank ground, only light showing is from the scarce street lights.

I should be used to the dark by now, since for 5 millennia I sat alone in it. Lost in my own sands of time, until I was finally showed the way and set free of the accursed maze palace I had grown to know so well.

Perhaps I should just turn back now, no point in trying to say the things I would like to. Would he even care that I thought about him? I wanna tell him how I feel; I wanna tell him that I love him with every fiber of my being. Would he even return a fraction of my feelings? So many thoughts run through my mind and yet I feel as if I'm not even listening to them.

I remember so long ago, when I held him tight all night for fear of losing him. I cared so much about him back then and yet I still do.

I will admit, through all the laughs we've shared, through all the tears we've shed, through all the times of need and sorrow, I cannot help but think that that short little boy changed me in ways I can't explain, and for that I thank him from the bottom of my blackened heart.

My breaths grow heavier as I look up at the old black creaky gates, leading to the one I'm here to see. I take a deep breath and push my way in.

Strange to say, it was not quite like I had so expected it to be. Trees covering hidden paths and mysteries behind every corner.

A cold sharp crisp breeze plays with my hair as I walk mindlessly down the worn dirt path. I look up and see the few stars through the overgrowth of plant life, though it's visible to see the moon peaking its way from behind a large white willow tree. Thankful to know I haven't totally walked into the depths of the unknown.

There it is, the place where my once so devoted friend lay.

I had at one time, so very long ago, felt at home when I was with this child. I felt as if there was nothing in the world that could go wrong while I was with him.

I walk over and stand next to my little hikari.

And all that stood, was a stone; an old marble stone.

"Hello, Yuugi," i choked. "I uhh, promised I would always be here for you, but I wasn't. The time you needed me most I wasn't there. And I would rather die a thousand deaths than live knowing I let the one thing most important to me down.

"I never was given the chance to tell you, tell you that I love you, with every part of my heart. Seems pointless saying this now I know, but I cannot go on without letting you know that I love you... and that I truly am sorry for everything that I didn't do."

I could feel the warm drops of moisture run down my cheeks as I started to read the chunk of stone;

Name:

Yuugi Mutou. 1983-1999.

Cause of Death:

Murder.

"Murder..." I whispered as I looked away from the stone piece. "I could have done something!" I yelled to myself, "I could've helped!" I sank to my knees crying useless tears. I sat watching my hands tremble and the soft tears fall uncaringly into them.

I remember only too well that night, that was many a years ago...

---

_It was just after Christmas, nearly New Years I believe. Young Jounouchi had spent his holiday with his mother and sister out of town. The city of Domino had been practically empty for the few short weeks of Christmas Break._

_As New Years rolled in so did most of the inhabitants of the small town. A thick layer of snow fell that cold night; most people had found shelter in the comfort of their homes. Jounouchi had invited Yuugi, and I of course to his house for some apparent reason. Perhaps to hang out, or my beliefs bow; to feed his hidden passion_

_And such a hidden passion it was._

_I had gone to the restroom upstairs, leaving Yuugi and Jounouchi in the living room watching some movie I had no interest in. I slowly exited the bathroom as I heard the scream, the scream of pure fright. I flung myself down the stairs only to see Jounouchi burying the long silver knife blade into the pit of my hikari's stomach. I watched in dismay as katsuya laughed in malevolence._

_I was frozen in time. Not knowing what had happened, yet watching the small boy gasp for air and helplessly call out my name, asking for help._

_And I stood. Did nothing to move, did nothing to help._

_I backed away, as if to walk out the door, when then older boy grabbed me by the shoulder, smiled and ran out the front door into the cold air._

_I don't remember much of what Yuugi had ever told me, but I do remember that last thing he told me._

_He said, "Thank-you" I looked at him intently, he smiled cheekily at me then slowly closed his eyes and passed into the white night._

----

It's easy to say someone that cold night got what they wanted. Though I have yet to find out whom.

I still haven't figured out why I did nothing. Perhaps if I did, Yuugi would still be here with me. Perhaps if I did, things would be different.

I saw Jounouchi's face for weeks on the news, saying how he murdered Yuugi Mutou, and also saying how I had held a part of this vicious scheme. At times I think to myself, did I play a part in helping murder my love?

As I lay my gift to him; a single red rose for the bright crimson that leaked from his body, and another white rose; for the night of snow left to his death, on his grey marble stone. I cannot help but wonder, not of Yuugi but of myself. If I had the chance to take back that cold night, would I? I know I'll always wonder, but I guess I'll never know.

As I lift myself to my feet, I whisper the last piece of old stone; "For the Boy Who walks Amongst the Crimson Rolling Hills."

x---End--x

* * *

erm i hoped you like the re-done version, uhh tell me what ya thought! 


End file.
